I. Technological Field
This invention relates to mirrors and to a process of manufacturing mirrors.
The mirrors of this invention may have various applications, for example: domestic mirrors used for example in furniture, wardrobes or bathrooms; mirrors in make-up boxes or kits; mirrors used in the automotive industry, as rear-view mirrors for cars, for example. Such mirrors may be produced by applying a silver coating on glass sheets, particularly on soda lime glass, flat glass or float glass.
II. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, silver mirrors have been produced as follows: the glass was first of all polished and then sensitised, typically using an aqueous solution of SnCl2; after rinsing, the surface of the glass was usually activated by means of an ammoniacal silver nitrate treatment, and a silvering solution was then applied in order to form an opaque coating of silver; this silver coating was then covered with a protective layer of copper and then with one or more coats of leaded paint in order to produce the finished mirror. The combination of the protective copper layer and the leaded paint was deemed necessary to provide acceptable aging characteristics and sufficient corrosion resistance.